


Life Moments

by Duffydog



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duffydog/pseuds/Duffydog
Summary: I have not been overly fond of drabbles, but, to qualify for the Awesome Author Award contest, I am trying my hand at some.  It’s certainly a different way of writing.  These follow each other in sequence.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Kudos: 9





	1. Announcement

Dark blue eyes met deep brown.

“Are you sure?” he asked once more.

“Yes,” she replied, nervous but determined.

Together they walked through the mess hall doors and stopped, hesitating, knowing the heads would turn to glance at them, at first mildly curious, then – conversations halted in mid-sentence, mouths gaped open in shock, eyes stared dumbfounded.

She glanced down at their hands, clasped tightly together, their fingers interlaced in a symbolic gesture known only to them.

“It’s gotten awfully quiet in here, Chakotay. Do you think we need to say anything?”

“Oh no, Kathryn. I think they’ve got the message.”


	2. Wedding

“I now pronounce you man and wife. Commander, you may kiss the bride.”

Chakotay turned to his wife; sure enough, her lip was trembling, her eyes full. He slid an arm discreetly around her waist, then bent to kiss her hair, whispering in her ear. “Hey, where’s my stalwart captain?”

She gulped. “It’s just – I’m so happy!”

She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder, then looked up as a tear ran down her cheek. “I love you.”

He gave her the smile that turned her to jelly. “I love you, too.”

They turned back to the proceedings, and moved forward to hug the newlyweds.

“Harry! Megan! Congratulations!”


	3. Old Age

They sit day after day on a bench, an old man with his equally old wife. I see them there now, watching the passing parade of life, whispering to each other, pointing out something that’s drawn their attention.

Why do I watch these two among so many? They are well-known still, even after so long. But I guess it is the extraordinary care he lavishes on her that first caught my eye. Everything he does is directed towards her comfort. And she knows, you can tell by the way she looks at him.

I’m glad they finally found each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2001 - MaryS


End file.
